Seth
Seth is a protagonist in The Stickman Series. Appearance Seth first appeared in episode 4 of Sticks the series, he is seen eating lunch with his best friend Ken. Seth has blue eyes and a dark greyblack border, but when he blasts his laser, Seth's pupils will turn into a translucent cyan color. When Seth is angered and he activated his Energy mode, his eyes turn blue and his pupils turn green. Personality Seth is one of the Slush Fighters. Seth is kind (sometimes) and has a cheerful personality, although he gets angry very quickly. Seth is very aggressive towards his enemies and mock them in anyways. Quotes tba Tournament text "Seth entered the tournament so he can test his moves and the best part is... FIRING HIS LASER!" Relationships * Stan- Stan is Seth's team leader and also his rival. Though Stan doesn't know it, Seth will try to ruin his plans without him noticing it. * Dag- Dag is one of Seth's good friends and teammates, Dag helps Seth with his homeworks. * Ken- Ken and Seth are best friends, they often go to the gym as well. And the best part is beating enemies using there fists! * Zee- Zee is Seth's fellow guardian friend, both of them fights sometimes * Chakatan- Chakatan is Seth's fab friend, though they don't hang out a lot since Chak always pranks people, the two sometimes eat in Khen's pizza shop. * StKhen- Khen and Seth don't get along much since both of them have different personalities, Seth can be seen eating in his pizza shop with his favorite toppings. * TRS- Seth and TRS always shoot their lasers on enemies and both of them make gigantic combos. * Vincetick- Seth and Vince are good friends, and Seth always needs help from him. Seth tries to not tick Vince off. * Falcon- Falcon is somehow like a big sister to Seth, she helps Seth a lot and the two can use there skills to perform massive combos, and they paint on their enemy's faces as well. * Austin- Austin is like a cousin for Seth. Both of them play video games together and Seth invites him to his "Movie nights" thing. * Trystick- Seth and Trystick don't really hang out allot but they do love to kick butts, Trystick also engaged Seth in a battle and he won! * More will be added! Trivia *He is the permanent evolve form of Black. *He is one of The Pure Knights. * On "Stickman Adventure" Seth is the 3rd to be unlocked. * Seth's temper makes him stronger. *Seth used to have blue hair once as shown In episode 1 in Sticks the series. *Seth has a huge fear of spiders. Other Trivia *He is named "StiSeth" in "Slush Invaders: The Series". **This is done to keep with the originality of the original Slush Invaders series. *In Season 1, StiSeth expresses great fear towards crowded places and snakes. *In Season 3, StiSeth is shown to have extensive knowledge about the Outernet System, being able to bypass the serial game codes of CyberStick's Arcade Palace of Misery. *He is known as "The Black Blaster", a nickname that is mostly derived from his color and ability to emit energy blasts. *In Season 4, StiSeth gained the ability to oddly shoot energy blasts from his mouth, an adaptation of a formerly suggested (and joke) ability his OC was given to by his Original Creator's friend. *In Season 5, StiSeth is shown to be easily damaged emotionally, this is shown when Stick Zee outwardly rejected his feelings for her and resented their friendship. *In Season 5, StiSeth takes on the form of a mutated snake-like creature. A transformation of his first ever OC's appearance before his 'evolution' as a stick figure. **Ironically, snakes are one of his greatest fears and his transformation has pretty much put him on a shell shocked state for more than a few occassions when viewing himself. **Stick Zee seems to show visible affection towards his transformation, although, in a friendly way. **Another piece of Irony is that, in the past, StiSeth has been trying to get Stick Zee's affection and attention until "Caved-In", where he soon regretted ever falling head over heels for her. That is until his transformation into Blackstick, which turned the tables around for him, where Stick Zee would usually try and cuddle him out of deep admiration for his 'cute' state, where he would usually try and avoid her. Gallery Boom 2.png|"Get wrecked" Last Friday Night.png|Seth with his friends Water fight.png|Seth and the others having a water fight Team S vs. Baddies.png|Seth alon with his teammates vs. there rivals Category:Slush Invaders Wiki Category:Slush Fighters (Fanon) Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki Category:Seth's characters